


The Hunt for Red October drabbles

by Killer00901



Category: The Hunt for Red October (1990)
Genre: Action, Could become very sad, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gen, May have death, Other tags to be added, Possibly become poetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer00901/pseuds/Killer00901
Summary: Again, as the title says, it is drabbles I have been using from Tumblr. So far only one which I hope can improve or something! Tumblr is 'general-kalani' or here, https://general-kalani.tumblr.com/ anyways I must go... Random RP's need me, nyah!





	The Hunt for Red October drabbles

It was the last the somewhat last day. The submarine was going over to the deepest part of anywhere really. Marko woke up gently. Stretching a bit he half-sat up from his bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He gave a small sigh as he looked down. To give a brief shriek of surprise and almost hyperventilating on the spot. Where there used to be great abs he would keep in shape were now two breasts.

He- she was happy that his- her quarters were soundproofed. She very very carefully got up from the bed, heading over to a mirror and taking a look at them self. Her eyes were still brown as always. Hair still white. But that is where similarities ended. Her hair was longer. Nose slimmer… Basically looking like a female in general. And with that he- she wondered if her clothes would fit at all. Plus if something changed her, it would at least do her some good to AT LEAST have given her some bras…

She was supremely unlucky to have NO bras given to her whatsoever… She felt her eye twitch for a bit then sighed a bit. Deciding to get dressed as quickly as possible so the crew wouldn’t get suspicious… As if being a female would bring suspicion…

Lucky it seemed her clothes fit… Well, her pants did, her undershirt and jacket were barely holding in. She actually had to leave some buttons undone for some of the jacket and her undershirt. Now she hoped it wouldn’t reveal too much cleavage of some state or form…

After hoping for so much and grabbing her hat and placing that on her head as well as putting her boots on, she heard a small knocking on the door. She knew only one person who would do such a thing. Vasili. She hesitated in going over to open it. But what was the point in being hesitant if she was already humiliated to herself?

She went over to the door and opened it. “Yes, what is it, Vasili?” She said, her voice was a tad bit on the feminine side.

Vasili took Marko’s new form in and his mouth fell open. He was silently thanking whatever gods there were that he didn’t get a nosebleed over her chest size… “S-Sir, Ma’am, CAPTAIN! We are just approaching our destination.”

Marko nodded. “Lets go then. We have no time to waste, we have to prepare with the rest.” Then stepped out of her room, breasts jumping a bit due to having no bra at all to hold them.

Vasili only dumbfoundedly nodded a bit. Mouth still wide open and a nosebleed breaking very gently. He followed the captain close behind. It seemed that Marko, who used to be taller than Vasili, seemed a bit smaller than Vasili.

Once Marko reached the bridge he gave a quick look around while the rest of the crew looked to the captain and could only stare at her breasts, making Marko super uncomfortable. “When we go over the lip dive down.” She merely said as soon as she had entered.

Vasili took note of the situation and went a tad bold, slipping a hand around the others’ waist. “You heard the captain. Dive down as soon as we go over the lip.” He ended with a small tone of threat in it.

Marko blushed a slight bit but the crew immediately did what Vasili said. Some getting nosebleeds purely on the spot. Vasili gave a small look around and pulled Marko in subtly.

As soon as they reached over the lip and dived, nuclear warnings went off. “What happened? Status report!” Marko said quickly. Melekhin was quick to answer as he came out of the lower levels to see the sight.

“C-Captain, reactors have gone out and radiation is leaking. It’s already succumbed to the lower levels we have to surface.” Melekhin said as he tried to control his own nosebleed.

Marko nodded a bit. “Fine, we’ll resurface.”

Vasili quickly relayed the command and the crew quickly went around their business.

(~Timeskip because it’ll be mostly the same as the movie.~)

When Jack Ryan and whoever he came with turned that corner and saw Marko they stood a bit dumbfounded. Marko didn’t seem to notice Looking over Bart Mancuso’s gun and glanced over to Vasili, whispering to him about Bart being a buckaroo. Ryan laughed a bit. When Mancuso asked Ryan what was funny he smiled a bit. “The lady here thinks you’re some sort of cowboy.”

Marko lifted one perfectly lined eyebrow a bit. “You parle ruski?” (’You speak Russian’ says IMDb) She asked in Russian before Vasili could go off at Ryan.

Ryan nodded a bit. “A little. It is wise to study the ways of ones adversary. Don’t you think?” Ryan replied in Russian.

“It is.” Marko smiled a bit and replied.

“So… Uh… Where’s Marko Ramius..? Is he taking a shower so he’s a bit late to the party?” Mancuso asked.

“Why you… Marko is the woman! You best respect the capta-” Vasili started before being cut off by a simple hold of the hand from Marko. He sighed a bit and apologised quickly.

“I’m Marko Ramius. May I ask for your names before we begin some sort of negotiations?” Marko merely replies as if Vasili’s outburst wasn’t existent.

Ryan quickly said the Americans’ names and such. Marko merely nodded. “Glad to meet your acquaintance.” Then began negotiating things for her crew rather than herself.

(~Rest of the movie plays out as normal, except shots from the GRU unit guy are a bit hesitant by no more than a fraction. Which makes my dear Vasili Borodin live!~)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! And I hope I didn't fail... .3.


End file.
